


Epistles

by amurgin



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Aranea POV, Canon Divergence, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, HighSpecs, Spoilers, Stream of Consciousness, The events of ffxv as narrated by Aranea in a series of letters, slow burn kinda, will update tags as we progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:19:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amurgin/pseuds/amurgin
Summary: "Don't expect this to be a happy story, but you already know that, don't you? Don't think ill of me, either. I've done enough of that for the both of us. It just wasn't meant to be.And I hope you won't remember me every time you lay your head down on the pillow, every time you open your eyes and notice I'm not beside you, because, let's face it, you were always godawful at poetry."





	1. Genesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whoever sheds human blood, by human beings shall their blood be shed; for in the image of God has God made humankind." Genesis 9:6

There's no love in war, but love, now, there's plenty of war in that.

  
I chose war. A measly brat can't do shit with love anyway. You can't sell it, can't cover yourself in it, and it won't stifle the moans of an empty stomach.  
  
_Fucking's_ a little different. You can fight and fuck and eat and fuck and kill and fuck. That's what war is, after all. But sometimes you fall for the hunk with the big cock, and sometimes you find purpose in the begging of a kid lost in sex and war and alcohol. So, you go back to the only thing you do better than fucking and you kill. You kill yourself, cut'em loose, and screw your heart _—_ self-destruction sequence engaged.  
  
Truth is, I've lost count of how many times I've shed my heart like scales, grown it back like a tail ripped off of a lizard. Arms and legs might not grow back, and lost sight will never return, but my heart is replaceable.  
  
_Was._  
  
He broke it. He took my love and stole my war.  
  
That's not until later though.  

  
❖

  
  
"I've got a job for you, Commodore."  
  
_That's_ how it all began, with the nasalized, know-it-all voice of a mop-headed dick who thinks that drawing out his vowels makes him hot stuff.  
  
It doesn't.  
  
"Yes, sir?"  
  
"Won't you be a darling and do me a favour? You are needed at Fort Vaullerey." He smiles that toothless grin, the one that _really_ makes me wanna nestle my fist right between his cheeks. However, this is no favour; it's an order, and, as long as he signs the fat cheque that keeps food in my stomach, I won't complain.  
  
"Needed for what?"  
  
"Well, you see, our little Prince should be stopping in for a visit, soon. I should like it if you were to go on and keep him company, dear. Won't you show him a good time?"  
  
That's all he's gotta say and I'm on my way to another game of bloody cat and mouse, and _damn_ , am I living for it because I'm  
grinning and the saliva won't stop pouring. I'm ready to mess around with death, I'll kiss him on his lips and fuck him with my tongue until he can't stop calling out my name, and then, then I'll be the god of death.  
  
And death and god both take their time.  
  
That's why I didn't kill them. That, and I know the chancellor's got big plans for the kid. No matter how hard he tries to play it off as "the interest of the empire", it doesn't take a lot to see that there's blood in the water and he's sniffing around it like a mad dog. Bet'ya a thousand Gil he gets a rise out of it too, that nasty fuck.  
  
But like I said, I enjoy taking my time.  
  
I arrived at Fort Vaullerey shortly before nightfall, and after taking care of all the pleasantries and tactfully avoiding the paperwork and incessant socializing, I took my place and waited.  
  
_"Wonder what the kid's like."_  
  
Under normal circumstances, I'd make sure to know a tad more about the lucky bloke going out on a surprise date with me, but these circumstances are anything but normal. Plus "Prince of Lucis, future crown king" is enough for me.  
  
You could hear the howls of the damned, blades ripping through the air, shouts and cries, every drop of blood splattered onto the scorching ground, guns and guns and bullets, the tearing of fabric, pulsating muscles, and oh, the sweet adrenaline, anticipation in the pit of my quivering stomach _—_  
  
Ah!  
  
_That's just me._  
  
"Here you are."  
  
And that's when you come.  
  
That's when you come down real hard, with every muscle in your whole body, and you're shaking to the core because you finally feel like you're living. You plunge to the ground like a meteor, and you leave craters behind so the world won't forget who you are or what you did. A symbol of strength, not even the earth can hold you up because you're so damn heavy with pride and fighting spirit and so many lives in the palms of your hands, hanging off your shoulders. Nothing can stand in your way. Not even the Prince of Lucis. _Especially_ not the Prince of Lucis.  
  
"Hey, Pretty Boy."  
  
My spear lands on his right, and I've got him trapped between my legs, and I can tell this is the closest he's ever been to a woman because there are creases on his forehead from how his eyes shot open, and I see myself clearly within them, emerging from the dark fog of his midnight irises.  
  
_Fuck_ , I'm in love, and this is the cheesiest poem you'll ever hear, but don't get your hopes up. I'm no queen, and I already am everything I've ever wanted to be. Now I know that I'm hopelessly in love with the straightness of my spine, my shadow stretching onto the Prince's face, and the fear. If only he'd cry a little for me. I would kiss away his tears and gladly welcome him as he slid down into my arms, spear through his heart, blood gushing down my chest.  
  
But that was a warning shot.  
  
"Let's see what you can do!"  
  
I've raised the curtain, and now we dance.  
  
He moved well, diamond in the rough, but kid had a long way to go before he'd be any match, if not for me, then for Ardyn. He wasn't alone, either, and I couldn't help but snort at the rest of his retinue. There was the Prince, the hunk with the big cock, the kid I could already hear begging me for his life, for release, for hot cum running down his skin, and _—_ yes, see, that's how it's done, Chancellor. _That's_ a real accent.  
  
What can I say?  
  
I was smitten, perhaps even envious, with the way he held his head, and with the way he watched me, carefully, curiously, like a piece of art he felt cautious towards because of how badly he wanted to break it.  
  
_Break me, won't you? Break me so I won't break you._  
  
I wanted _him_ to break me, only so I could deflect and break _him_ , but I know his kind. Those fingers were not made for killin'. Not unless _—_ but, of course. _The Prince._  
  
So, I leapt, and each time I came down crashing, I did so harder. Again. Harder. Again. _Harder. Again—_  
  
Time's up.  
  
"Aw, is it that time already?", and my disappointment's only slightly fake.  
  
"What time?", so innocent and honest. Already missing me, Prince?  
  
"Quitting time. Sorry, but this girl doesn't work after hours. I could, but there wouldn't be a single Gil in it for me."  
  
The Chancellor doesn't pay overtime, that cheap bastard, and I sure as hell can't count on him to pay me even the standard wage if I were to kill his beloved Prince.  
  
"We should play again sometime, pretty boy." This time, I'm not talking to the Prince, but none of them needed to know that.  
  
With that, we're done, but only for a while. You and I've still got far to go, don't we, _Ignis_?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （☝ ՞ਊ ՞）☝


	2. 1 Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was they who crossed the Jordan in the first month when it was overflowing all its banks, and they put to flight everyone living in the valleys, to the east and to the west." 1 Chronicles 12:15

Second time around you still took me by surprise, you with the gazing eyes and the careful sighs, you with the reaching hand, always ready to catch your beloved Prince.

_Tell me, were you always blind?_

❖

“Oh, dear? Commodore Aranea Highwind?” Didn't I tell you? It always starts this way.

“Chancellor, sir?”

“I've another job for you, given how absolutely brilliantly you executed the last”, and I thought, I _hoped_ , he was after the Prince once again, but he wouldn't say. Wish I had asked more about it, but I learned long ago that Ardyn gets to answer _and_ ask the questions.

“I'm glad to hear you say so, Sir”.

“Oh, but of course”, and he's doing it again, “I had no doubts”, he's _fucking_ doing it again, “You _are_ here for a reason, after all.”

If Lucis had made me a better offer, I wouldn't have thought twice about ripping that slimy tongue of his out with my bare hands. Bind him to a chair, strip his upper half, and pry his mouth open with my fingers. I’d revel in that twisted grin of his, and I would make it my sole purpose to see that fucker begging for me to stop or to keep on going or to do it harder, rougher, _deeper_. _“Oh, won't you give me all you’ve got, darling?”_ Still betting my money that he's nothing but an old, dirty fuck.

 _Hell_ , I may have even done it for a discounted price, a special one-time offer reserved only for the esteemed Lucian King.

“Where am I off to now, then, Sir?”, I clamped my jaw down and balled my fist to hold myself back from signing my own letter of dismissal. All he does is smile at me, and I can feel that nasty fucker slithering beneath my skin. I wanna vomit.

Without failure, he _always_ left a bitter taste behind, a pebble stuck in the back of my throat. Can't say I swallow often, but I would definitely make an exception for Ardyn. Of course, then, it only makes sense that even the wet, swampy mess Ardyn sent me to left my mouth tasting just as gross. Time to get dirty.

I'll be honest with you, sugar. If it were after me, I never would've picked Steyliff Grove for our second date, but I wasn't given much choice. Had I been in charge, you and I would've gone down between the sheets, and instead of mud, water, and blood, I would've painted you with sweat and cum. Well. Perhaps, just a little blood. We could have traded love stories, secrets, and spit between half-parted lips, and I would’ve showed you war like you've never known before; a war with burning flesh and bleeding backs, a show of force between thighs torn apart and abdomens slapping together. You’d get to see my spear first hand, to finger its straight edges and winding curves. I would let you kiss your way down its warm length and worship it. Put those pretty lips of yours to good use for me, won't you, _Ignis?_

Only those thoughts could clear my head, and images of you kneeling by my feet, of you underneath them, of you between them washed my mouth of that foul taste. You kept my mind busy, my stomach gravitating, and my panties sticky and wet. All that was left was you, _you_ in all your splendour walking right up to me, surrendering yourself to the mercy of my blade, of my body. All I needed was you and the white sheet we’d be staining with sweet, sweet armistice. All I needed, _and there you were_.

A glimpse of you is all I fucking needed and the game’s back on. Rinse. Repeat. I can't stop smiling _—_ at you, at us, at the notion of me pulling you apart with teeth and nails and other parts. Instinctively, I straighten up and there's anticipation on the tip of my tongue that's snaking out to lick my lips. My spear’s not here so I’m holding my fists like rocks, ready to throw, ready to bash. And there's a growl rumbling in the pit of my stomach like thunder and lightning mixing together. I can hear it when it reaches my throat. My mouth opens for release, and my moist lips peel back to reveal sharpened canines. I'm the hellhound in your nightmares.

_Is this love?_

_Was_ I even capable of love, or had I bartered that, too, for a mouldy piece of bread?

Now, I know.

Carefully, I watched for your reactions as Ardyn brought you to me, _me_ of all people. The three of you led by the one and only true messiah to the sacrificial altar. _Did you think I was the butcher?_  

 _Perhaps_ , but, right now, there's only three of you and I'm curious. Odd. I always thought the big, blocky guy had the best chances out of all of you.

I waited for you all to see me. His Highness seemed puzzled, and I could tell the blonde one was at least a little taken with me, but you _—_ _you_ read like an open book. Conflicted, unsure, intrigued, and most of all, desperate to ensure the safety of your Prince. Predictable and _almost_ cute, Specs. Could've fooled me that you had a crush.

“So, you're the ‘new recruits’ they sent over for ‘special training’. Nice cover, runaway Prince”, I cocked my brow and spat out the not-so-endearing nickname. Nothing more than a playful jab, but it was one that seemed to have gotten his tongue. “At ease ‘recruits’. There's nothing in it for this ex-mercenary to turn you in. Let's get this show on the road.”

“Show?” Guess Blondie finally found _his_ tongue.

“Forgot about your ‘training’? Well, I'm being paid to escort you...Just watch yourselves in there.” I spoke both for Ardyn’s ears and mine. There's no use in  denying it now. You had found refuge in my heart, and I had found reason in yours. More specifically, in your warm, beating heart held tightly in the palm of my hand. I wasn't gonna let you die, not unless I was gonna be the one doing the killing.

“I trust you’ll be civil. Commodore Aranea Highwind. I leave them to you.” There's an underlying threat hidden between his words, in his still-not-hot-stuff accent and intonation. He's left me in charge of the Prince, and I’m not about the brooding kid with the existential crisis, but Ardyn must've already figured it out. Maybe he always knew _you_ were my type.

Once all light was out of sight, and our Prince’s last chance to chicken out had expired, we began our descent into the first circle of hell. Shortcake seemed determined to hide the chattering of his teeth with small talk and other questions about this and that, the ruins and the daemons, or about myself. I wanted you to be as curious as he was.

The deeper down we went, the harder my heart beat, and yours, too. I could hear it between the drops of water, between the breaths you tried to silence, in your almost-silent steps and your short glances cast in my direction. You should've just asked. I would've gladly answered, for the right price, of course.

After reaching the end of the staircase, I took the lead. Figured you'd feel more at ease if you could see me at all times. As for me, I also liked it this way better. I knew you wouldn't stop watching me if I was always at the front. Your eyes would trace the outline of my back, and you would take me in, wholly, without exception. How far down had you fallen by then, Ignis? Were you losing your composure underneath years and years of feigned appearances, of lying to yourself that your only purpose in life was the Prince and his safety?

Sometimes, I’d look back hoping to see you sweating. You'd be looking straight at me, and after searching in vain for answers written on my lips, and only finding further frustration in my grins, you'd turn back to look at your duties and responsibilities. But Ignis, _lovely_ Ignis, you never stood a chance. The drops slipping down your temples and jaw had betrayed you.

Maybe I should have felt bad for you. “Royal advisor caught in a romantic”, and I hate that word, “escapade with the enemy”. _Scandalous_. Just my type of story. Let's see. It would start something like, “Royal Advisor to the Prince of Lucis, Ignis Scientia, was seen caught in the company of Nifflheim’s very own Commodore Aranea Highwind. The two were spotted together, exiting the premise of a luxurious hotel, and appeared to be on awfully close terms…”. They’d pretend to know it all, but they'd only know what we allowed them to. Between closed doors, we’d be on something more than “awfully close terms”.

I wanted to feel bad for you, for the internal conflict I am sure you were going through because of me, but my interests still outweighed yours at the time. The fantasy, the wet day dream that kept running through my head was worth a lot more than me showing empathy towards your mental state of affairs. _Fuck_ , all I wanted was to defile you and that _prim and proper_ image of yours. Don't get me wrong, darling, the suit and glasses and perfectly styled hair are all hot shit, but your shirt could do better with a few popped buttons, maybe a tear or two, and your skin would look nicer with some hickeys on your neck, a few scratches running down your back, a cut on your lip, and your hair _—_ honey, your hair never looked better than it did when I was holding it between my fingers.

 _Oops._  

I got distracted. Steyliff Grove just wasn't that exciting.

We fought daemons in this room, daemons in the next room, daemons all the damn time, but you _did_ seem to loosen up with each brawl.

“Daemons. ‘Till death do us part.” 

“Practicing your vows?”, and I'm sure you must've been real proud of that one. Or, perhaps _—_ _it can't_ _be_! Were you jealous, Specs?

“The army swore their oaths a long time ago.” It was an honest answer, but I intended to bother you with it. I was married to war, and you shouldn't've stood a chance. Yet, here you were.

I like to think that my spear did the work for me, got you all relaxed and prepared for me to slide right into the spot left empty by your teammate, who, I had eventually found out, was not dead, but merely soul-searching.

Soon, all three of you began to chat me up, and I allowed myself a moment of weakness. Without Ardyn around, without the army riding my dick day in day out, I allowed myself to belong among you three outcasts. Fifteen years ago, things could have been different between all of us, but now, it just ain't that easy. You asked about the empire, about my affiliations, and I answered you truthfully. These weren't state secrets, and even if they were, you needed all the help you could get. I was always a little soft on you.

“Turns out the empire makes weapons out of them.”

“‘Weapons’?”, Shortcake’s real engrossed, either in the conversation or in me.

“Yeah. I'm sure you've seen your share by now. Something not quite right with the empire lately.”

“It's not just lately.” Almost forgot his Royal Highness was accompanying us.

“True. Maybe it's time I left”, I didn't expect to sound so sorrowful, but I began thinking about defecting long before running into you.

I always despised daemons, not because of what they are or what they do, but because they're no fun in battle. There's no shaking knees, no trembling bodies waiting to be shredded to pieces, no knotted tongues to beg me for their worthless lives through streams of tears, snot, and saliva. Daemons feel no fear.

But, right now, daemons kept me from thinking about how badly I wanted you to show me what _your_ fear looks like.

“Really? What would you do if you left the army?” His eyes seemed to shine in the dark. I'm sure Prompto would've been all for me joining your merry band of rebels.

Turning back with a smile, I gazed over to you, Ignis, because I wanted to know, if I had nowhere to go, would you have welcomed me here? 

“Whatever I want”, because I don't need your permission or anyone else’s. I'll go wherever I want to. “I was a mercenary once. Maybe I'll round up my men and hunt daemons for cash?” It was never in my plans to join you.

“That's a...heck of a plan.” Disappointment. 

But that's what we're doing here anyway. Hunting daemons and getting paid. I mean, _I'm_ getting paid.

“Mind if I finish this one off?” We found ourselves fighting back-to-back, close enough to hear the constant huff and puff of our languished breaths. I could feel the heat of your body seeping through your moist clothes, and your scent had become suffocating between the fuggy walls of the ruins.

“No, but I'm loath to make a lady bloody her own hands.” I think you knew it would make me laugh because both of us could tell I've bloodied my hands plenty more times than you have.

“Little late for that”, and I'm smiling as my spear nails the little bugger to the ground. Call me cheesy, _I dare you,_  but fighting beside you made me happier than I've been in a long time. You know what they say, a couple that slays together, stays together. Must be why it didn't last.

After countless killed demons, we stopped for a moment to catch our breath, to figure out where we're standing, and I watched you pull some homemade lunch out of Bahamut knows where.

“Came prepared, didn't you?”, laughing, I accepted the small package, far more famished than I'd realized.

“Always do, Commodore”.

“I see”, nodding, I leaned in closely, and whispered enough for you to feel my breath on your cheek, “Where’s yours then, Specs?”

“Ah, you've caught me!” _Cute._ Your ears had turned red. “Truth is, there were four, but Prompto and Noct decided to snack on one of them a little earlier”.

“Gotcha.” Unwrapping the neat little package, I pulled out the sandwich and gave you one of the carefully cut halves. “Here, I figure you won't accept the whole thing back, so let's share.” You accepted it without much commotion, only staring back at me, but I could tell you wanted to say something more. “This is good. A little too good for just a sandwich.”

“I am glad to hear you say so.”

“Is that what _you_ do? The cooking?” 

“Amongst other things.”

“Like babysitting his Royal Highness?”

You laughed and I haven't forgotten the sound of your voice or the sight of your smile since then. “Yes, like babysitting his Royal Highness.” It sounded so much better coming out of your mouth, and I caught myself thinking about all the things I wanted to hear you say, about all the things I wanted to see you do with your mouth (to me), about all the things I wanted to see done to your mouth (by me) _—_

“ _Commodore?”_ Damn you for interrupting my perfect fantasy.

“Yes?” Exactly when had you gotten this close to me?

“Nothing”, and you're laughing again and doing that thing with your voice _—_ ah, yes, _speaking—_ that drives me crazy and keeps my underwear moist, “You merely seemed a little out of it.” 

 _Oh, you fucking bastard_. I couldn’t stop myself from smirking as I felt your words brush against my own skin. You were so damn close. It would've only taken me a few centimetres to close the gap, but I was too slow.

“We should get on now.” You little _—_

“After you, Specs." I reflected your shit-eating grin, but I gotta say, you really pulled one over me.

_Nil to one._

Ignis Scientia, consider this war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming up next: wet, flustered Ignis ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	3. 2 Chronicles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It was a handbreadth in thickness, and its rim was like the rim of a cup, like a lily blossom. It held three thousand baths." 2 Chronicles 4:5

“Ladies first.” You waited expectedly, and I stared long between you and the sandwich I'd been too distracted to finish. After stuffing it into my face in two short bites, I stood up.

“Yeah, let's go.” Behind me, I heard your stifled laughter.

War, Scientia. I'm declaring war on you and everything you stand for.

Once we carefully traced our steps and figured out where the fuck we came from and where the fuck we were heading to in this maze, we set forth again. A dozen more daemons, and we stumbled upon a sight that looked just a little bit more date-like. _Lucky us._

“Beautiful beyond words.” Yes. You truly were.

“ _That_ is pretty neat.”

Behind us, Shortcake gasped. “Look up!”

An entire sea ebbed and flowed calmly across the ceiling, way, way above us. It was a gently-lit sky night at Galdin Quay floating atop our heads like there's nothing wrong with that, like this is normal, like you and I were just meant to be together. 

But I had never before felt so small. I didn't like it. 

Turning to look away, I saw you in all your splendour and glory. Your eyes glided over the calm waters, and I could almost make out the fish reflected in your eyes. Your lips were parted slightly, and I felt the tug of gravity pulling me towards you.

_God, you are so beautiful._

And you never stopped being.

“Wanna see it up close?” I asked nonchalantly, but I cared. I always fucking cared about you. And now, it was my turn to interrupt your fantasy.

 You turned to look at me, unsure of what I was even asking. “Pardon me?”

 “The water. Wanna see it?” I held out my hand, and I saw you weighing your options, checking just how much you trusted me in this one reckless moment. I saw you try to read the lines of my palms as if you'd find your own future hidden between the lines of the head and the heart. 

 “Wait. You can do that?” Sunshine was already on board.

 “Sure can, and I figure your Royal Highness can too.” My tongue dripped sarcasm as I let my hand fall back to my side.

 “Guess I could warp up there.” Two down, one left to go.

 “What do you say, Specs? You're the last one.”

 “There’s no time. Finding and securing the Mythril is our priority.”

 “Oh, come on, Iggy!” Prompto whined.

 “My priority is keeping you safe, alright?” If you don't trust me, trust that I don't need Ardyn on my ass any more than he already is.”

You thought about it long in hard, but you must have known that with the other two on my side, there was very little you could do. With furrowed brows and a deep sigh you resigned yourself to a fate grander than anything else in this universe.  _Me._

 “So be it,” and you reached to grab my hand, “but you'll be taking me up first before anyone else.”

 “It's a date then, Specs.” It must've escaped you that you gave me the best setup I could've asked for.

 The boys were whistling behind us as I dragged you off to a good take-off point, and I heard you clear your throat and adjust your glasses. I really couldn’t stop myself from grinning, taste of victory quickly filling up my mouth.

_Scientia 1, Highwind 1._

 “And you'll be able to hold the both of us?”

 “No, sugar. I'm gonna drop you right before we reach the top– Of course I will,” stepping up, I straddled the body of my spear before leaning in closely. My arm snaked around your waist and I pulled you close, a big, wide grin on my face. “Underestimating me much?”

You averted your eyes, and spoke somewhat quietly. “I assure you, that was not my inten–”.

 _Too late._ Our feet no longer touched the ground.

“Hang on tight!”, clutching your hand tightly, I watched the crumbling walls slip out of my view, avoiding looking down because I was scared you’d see. I was having fun. We continued to climb quickly, the collision now imminent, “Hold your breath, sweetheart!”

_Impact._

The water welcomed us with open arms, rushing past our bodies, and reaching all around before sucking us into its warm embrace. It greedily held onto you, jealous of something unknown to the both of us, but my grip on you never loosened. Alarmed at the sudden commotion, the fish scattered, making space for our warm flesh to sink higher and higher up. Effortlessly and with ease, I pulled you up so I could finally have you all to myself.  

 _Beautiful, drop-dead gorgeous bastard._ Where had you been all my life?

Strands of hair floated messily around you. _Dishevelled._ Just how I like it.

You were taking in the surroundings, and something about the way your eyes got lost between the cracks of the stone floor, something about your lightly flushed cheeks, about the way your gaze dropped to look at me like you were only just now seeing me for the first time, _something_ had me thinking I wanted to make you feel this way again. I wanted it to be me you were lost in.

_Did you feel the pull, too?_

Closing in, we both seemed stuck on each other, unable to move on back to our regular lives of not-quite-living. Not once did you waver. Always calculated, methodical, not a goddamned wasted breath, not a single wasted movement or a pointless touch. So, I waited for the unveiling of your latest masterpiece with my ass on the edge of my seat and a single mouthful of oxygen quickly dying out in my lungs. Your hand reached to cup my cheek, finger brushing along my lips. _Kiss me, you fool._ Kiss me because we're running out of breath and it's either me or the stale air beneath us.

_Splash._

But we both lost.. 

_Splash._

_I'm gonna fucking kill them._

Prompto, followed shortly by Noctis, tore the floating body of the water apart with their less-than-graceful performance.

0/10 for the cock-blocking duo, and disqualified for not waiting for their fucking turn. You pulled away ashamed, unsure, concerned for the Prince and his companion, but this time around, you turned back to look at me after. Small victories, right?

I think you were trying really hard to figure out what was going on in my head. “Why me? Why now? What does she want?” But, unfortunately for you, I'm not one of the books in your extensive library. You couldn’t read me, and you never learned how to read me, either. I guess I was a foreign language to you. And now, it was my turn to leave you hanging. Payback’s a real bitch, ain’t she?

Pushing myself close to you, I smiled. I smiled a small, soft smile, one that you would never get the chance to even try interpreting. Burn yourself alive, Ignis Scientia. Hope you like the taste of curiosity ‘cause that's all you're getting from me.

After all this chasing, I desperately needed air. My lungs were running dry by now, so I swam past you, leaving only water in my stead. My body pierced the water’s surface, and as I hung above the ruins, blood rushing to my head, I realized just how alive I really was. I no longer felt small, instead feeling like the world could never contain me. I imagined myself splitting open the world, spilling at the edges because I’m just too damn big. Water dripped off my hair, off my nose and cheeks and chin, off my chest and bare shoulders. I was in my best shape ever.

“Whoo-hoo!” Prompto shot out with a loud cheer, “This is so cool!” And he's carefully enunciating each word, because he's dramatic like that.

“Careful or you might fall”, the Prince followed. Never apart those two.

“Ah, crap!” The warning seemed to do more harm than good as Blondie jumped a little too hard and began to slip out of the water’s grasp. But Noctis grabbed him, yanking him back in. “Watch out, Noct! Those are my pants you're pulling down!”

“Tough luck.”

“What do you mean 'tough luck'”? He mimicked the royal tone of absolute monotony.

“Look at them, playing around like kids.”

“I fear you are not one to speak.” Bonus points for your silent emergence.

“No idea what you're talking about, Specs.”

“Lying must not be your strong suit, then.”

“Nah, I'm just not really trying.” I was smiling again, feigning innocence when you sighed softly.

“Just what exactly are you playing at, Commodore?”, but you didn't sound exasperated. Not _yet._ Curiosity was definitely getting the best of you, but you were still holding on to that composure, and god, I wanted to strip it all off.

My hands reached for your neck, and I could've broken it. My arms coiled around your back, and I could've broken that, too. But I didn't. Instead, I pressed my breasts and my entire body against your chest. The heat leaking out of you was that much more noticeable in the cool water, as was the beating of your heart, which seemed to only accelerate as I touched. One of my hands slid, stopping to rest on what I imagined, _fantasized_ was a perfectly chiselled pectoral.

 _Ah, I was so close to it!_ I could feel your heart beating in the palm of my hand.

But looking up, it pissed me off that not even this earned so much as a sign of irritation or frustration. Crack, you perfect jerk, _crack_ already. So, I used that body of yours that I hated and loved all at once to climb higher, and I pressed my lips to your ears and spoke quietly. 

You stiffened in my grasp, muscles now tense, and I laughed. It rumbled and thundered, a roaring laughter that made his Princely ass and strawberry cheesecake turn to look. I loosened my grip on you and began to let go, but not before stopping to blow two puffs of hot air on each of your lenses, which fogged up and hid the embarrassment in your green eyes. I wasn't gonna help with the redness of your cheeks or the tightness of your pants, though.

With that, you finally began to crack, and I ran.

Diving back in, I swam, heading to retrieve my discarded weapon, but I turned to look back, and you were there. With furrowed brows and burning irises, you watched me. So, I took pity and did the best I could. I winked and blew you a kiss.

 _Two to one._ My win.

❖

“Commodore! Commodore!” Your hand wrapped around my arm, and I let you pull me back to face you. “I believe I did not hear you properly before.”

“Better believe it, Specs. I’m sure I made myself clear.”

The trip back down had been quiet, for the most part. The Prince listened carefully as Shortcake blabbered on and on and on about the fish, the water, about how red Ignis was, the really cool way Noctis could warp with a “whoosh and a phchoo”.

We were getting ready to head further in, drying our clothes, packing our bags. I grabbed my own belongings and headed towards a closed off room to the side. You followed, clinging to the back of my heels like a stray dog, trailing after your only hope, dreaming about a bone or some big slab of juicy meat.

“Commodore! Please wait!”

 _Wrong_. You're not asking for the right thing.

“It's Aranea, and what can I help you with today, _Advisor_?” The title rolled off my tongue like a name slipping out in the middle of real good, “lose yourself” sex. I headed into the ancient room, and there you were. Right behind me like you belonged right there and nobody could wrench you out of place. But I paid you no heed.

My attention turned to the clothes that stuck to me wetly, and I could tell your own attention was focused there too. I don’t remember you paying for a show, but I gave it to you regardless. A little bit of charity, _just for you._ My fingers began to pull at zippers and fabric, tugging and stretching it all out, but I moved slowly, and the whole experience seemed to be excruciating for the both of us. But all good things take time, and you were worth it all to me. It was only after I was done that you opened your mouth for me.

“Could we speak for a moment?” Your voice was clear, _demanding,_ and I felt my heart skip the way it did that one night at Fort Vaullerey. I felt my chest tighten in anticipation, and I waited with much expectation. So, I turned to face you.

The dim lighting washed over that beautiful, unfair body of yours, cascading down your neck and collarbones, violently clashing against bony ridges and cotton mountains. It was dark, but I never before saw you as clearly. Wet fabric clung tightly to your skin, and I tasted envy and jealousy in the saliva I kept swallowing back in vain. _It should've been me._ I should've been the one touching your chest, your hips, and the unlawful cock you always kept trapped in those tight pants. My feet carried me to you across the cold, damp stone, hips swaying from side to side with each step, and I watched you watch me over the rim of your glasses, like they might've betrayed you, like you wanted to make sure I was the real deal. I saw your eyes slide down my neck and chest, saw them pull down my lingerie, encircle my thighs—

 _I caught you, Specs._  
  
"'I want to fuck you'", and I'm watching you, Ignis, I'm watching your eyes flicker open for a second, watching them glimmer for a moment before reverting to their usual. You dryly swallow the dirty thoughts, but you can't hide the heat in your cheeks, or the hardness that's pressing against me. And there's something else. There's something else other than the shyness of a young man caught on a sexscapade, and I can't stop the grin stretching from my left cheek to my right. I push myself higher onto you, standing on the tips of my toes, "Did you hear it this time, Specs?"

You press your forehead to mine with a soft sigh, but you're matching my grin, "Should you not at the very least take me out for dinner first?"  
  
"Hey, I'm trying to." My laughter resounds in the small room, and there's warmth in your eyes and in my stomach.  
  
"And exactly what sort of a dish should I expect from you?"  
  
"Are you sure you want me to say it out loud?"  
  
"Please. Do your worse, Commodore."  
  
And that's enough to set me off, like a firecracker in a child's hands, I feel my insides snap and crackle. My underwear's somehow wetter now than when we were in water, but I want more. So, my lips find their way back to your ear, and with a quiet moan, I go to work on you.  
  
"Guess you'll have to find out on your own", and before you know it, I'm no longer there, but the throbbing remains and you’re stuck between a rock and a really hard place. "Now, if you don't mind, I believe our priority is still finding the Mythril."  
  
You shake your head, but you're smiling and laughing, and hearing that beautiful sound is all that matters to me. "I believe so, Commodore."  
  
I listened to the fading sound of your foot steps with my back turned, heart beating loudly against my chest. I didn't want you to see the roses in my cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wet and flustered Ignis dedication to Mason! You the real mvp <3
> 
> And on the next episode of this thrilling totally-not-love love story: more sexual tension that doesn't quite develop into the smut we all want ʅ(◔౪◔ )


	4. Ecclesiastes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Whatever your hand finds to do, do it with all your might, for in the realm of the dead, where you are going, there is neither working nor planning nor knowledge nor wisdom.” Ecclesiastes 9:10

Sometimes, I still dream of you.

I dream of the ghostly touches of your fingertips gliding down my sternum, of the sound of your shaking breath sinking into my jugular, diffusing into my bloodstream like drugs. My heart accelerates, my body’s trembling, and I can feel my insides tighten - tighter, tighter, _tighter -_ until we’re bursting together like grenades falling into trenches dug into cheap motel bedsheets. We are but shells, forgotten by all with the coming of the night, and for a second we, too, forget who we are, what we are, what we ought to be doing. In this instant, we’re just strangers fucking under the moonlit sky.

Sometimes, I dream of the echoes of your voice sounding deeply in my chest, my breast, my very joints. It coats my tongue like honey, soothes my raw throat, and it still stings, but I’m not one for keeping quiet because we’ve stopped talking the moment our clothes hit the floor, and the only language that remains is the rattling of pelvic bones. This is the only way we can ever understand each other. Yet, I could always feel frustration in your thrusts. Your hands would scratch at my skin, desperate to touch, to hold, to rip apart, and I would watch with gleaming eyes, I would watch you thirst for sweat and blood and cum. You never really could decide if you wanted your hands to love me or crush me.

But _I_ always knew. I always knew I wanted you to die in my arms, lips stuck together, spear through your heart.

Sometimes…

Sometimes, I dream I killed you.

❖

 

“Took your time”, Noctis remarked slyly.

“What can I say? Some of us actually give a shit about how we look”, and I’m eyeing him from top to bottom, eyebrow cocked, grin on my tongue. “Not everyone gets royal treatment”. 

He glances up at me before self-consciously running his hands through his hair, fingers brushing the bangs out of his eyes. I can hear him ask Blondie for reassurance in a hushed tone and Prompto’s stifling his laughter, but where’s—

“Ready to head on out, Commodore?”

_There you are._

“Always ready for you, Specs.”

I took my time plucking out the roses, but the pricking of their thorns still stung my cheeks. 

By now, the peanut gallery’s watching us closely, _too closely,_ and the attention wraps itself around the back of my neck, warming it up. Let them watch us. There’s enough of me for everyone, and I’ll make sure they also get a good show from you.

There’s this fantasy I always had, where I’ve got you pinned to the mattress, crucified. You’re hanging only by the weight of my nails digging into your hands, your ribs, your thighs, but you’re loving it and it feels goddamn divine. I’m looming over you, devil in disguise, there’s nectar in my mouth and I feed it to you through plush lips, but you can’t tell that I’ve snuck myself in there. Now I’m so deep inside you that I can’t get out, and you can’t reach me or pull me out. But I can see you love every second of it, the feeling of hopelessness, the despair calling out to you from within. It pierces your eardrums, your heart, your very mind like a siren’s song, and you just can’t resist, but you never wanted to anyway. So, you hand yourself over to the silver-haired devil, while they’re watching you entirely too closely, only because you yearn for the sweet sensation of humiliation. 

It’s too late now.

You leave your body at my mercy, and I’m stroking your hair and rubbing the small of your back because _“I’ve got you, darling. I’ll take care of you. I’ll make it all go away”._ And you dream of the safety of leaving all your worries between my breasts, written out with laboured breath and stray saliva, and I’m reveling in the attention as they’re watching me tear your body apart, drag you down to hell by the teeth. I’ve got three heads and I’m kissing you with every single one of them, and _by God,_ they’re watching us ever so closely.

I wonder if they ever got to know the kind of man you are. Maybe I was special. Maybe I was the only one who got to see.

“Will you?” Your voice reels me back in. “Will you truly defect from the Empire?”

We lagged behind Noctis and Prompto, which, surprisingly, didn’t seem to bother you.

“Curious?”

“Concerned.” I chuckled. “I can tell you are not a bad person, so then, why? Why join the Empire?”

“None of us are bad people until we’ve got no other choice.” But you didn’t agree.

“We _always_ have a choice.”

“Maybe. But not all of us are as inclined to dying as you are.” I could tellmy answer didn’t please you, and I caught myself regretting my choice of words with a sigh. “Listen. You’ve got nothing to worry about.”

“Commodore—”

“I figured you and I were on _friendlier_ terms by now.”

You’re furrowing your brows at me, and I’m sticking my tongue out in response. This is funny. You’re cute.

“Aranea, I doubt Chancellor Izunia would take kindly to your departure.”

“Call it a hunch, but I doubt he’d care. All he gives a shit about is that scrawny kid you’re giving up your life to protect. If there’s anyone you should be concerned about, it’s yourself.”

“Whatever may come, it shall find me by Noct’s side.”

Your voice radiates conviction, and I find myself feeling both pride and envy. You keep your gaze focused on the Prince (who’s now caught up in solving puzzles and crossing magical, collapsing pathways), and I follow, but for the life of me, I can’t figure out what’s so special about the damn kid. After all, I’m sure everyone knows this story only ends with his death. The Chancellor wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, you ever been with anyone?” A change of topic felt much needed. “Though, I assume there aren’t many catches to be had if you’re stuck washing royal undies all day long.”

“You would be surprised.” My face lights up with laughter, and you’re smiling widely, grinning at me like you’re on top of the world, on top of my world.

“Oh? I confess, I haven’t had the chance to catch up on _The Raunchy Chronicles of Insomnia_ lately _.”_

“Is that what we’re calling it?” You’re laughing in turn, and I can’t stop my own voice from growing louder.

“Yes! Unless you have a better idea.”

“I fear not.”

“Then, it’s settled.” Shaking your head, you resign yourself to the most cruel of fates. “And? Go on. Was it a maid or a butler?"

“Both.”

“Both?!”

“Both. Often at the same time.”

“Ooh! _Scandalous_!” That’s genuine surprise.

“We had a bond of sorts, and we kept one another busy.”

“You don’t say.” That’s when I hear a rather disgraceful snort come out from you. “Don’t lie to me. I demand the truth!”

“My lips are sealed.”

At some point, I had stopped walking, and you had pulled ahead of me. As I mulled it over, I think I wanted it to be true. I wanted you to match my own perversion. I wanted to be right about who I thought you were, beneath the facade, beneath the servitude and the allegiance sworn to the Lucian blood. If royal blood was what you wanted, nobody would be better suited to deliver it to you. _Nobody_ other than me.

“Wait a second. You’re not just gonna walk away scot free after pulling this stunt on me.” I’m storming after you when Noctis cuts in.

“Could really use some help here.”

“I’m right behind you, Noct.” There you go. Rushing to save the day, but before I know it, you stop to turn around, solemn smile on your lips. “There were some, both women and men. Though, we were unable to work it out.” With that, you’re back at the Prince’s side, daggers in your hands, daemons rushing you from every side.

You can’t make something work if you were never there to begin with, Ignis. Noctis would always mean more to you than any other person could, but what I really want to know is if you knew right from the start. Did you know I would never quite match up to him? Did you know and still let me try, you selfish bastard?

After a while of Noctis and Prompto wracking their brains with mind games and you weighing in with your intellectual talk, we made it back to the chamber with the sea on its ceiling. I looked up, tried to take in once more the beauty of it all, this small miracle I shared with you and the other two. _What a waste of time._ I scoff at it all, want to spit at the ground, show it I don’t give a shit about it, about you, about whatever the fuck I’m trying to chase in you, but I do. I _do_ give a shit. You didn’t think me a bad person, and for a moment, I really wanted that to be true. Now I’m writing this and I know that you and I, exactly as we are, were made for each other.

A bit more running around, and we’re here. This was it. One more set of stairs descended into the darkness, but I could feel a draft of air, or maybe it was just my instinct telling me that we’re finally here.

“Ooh, spacious.” Prompto’s voice is soaked in sarcasm. “There’s sooo gonna be a big nasty here.”

And lo and behold, there it is, sitting, _waiting_ atop one of the overpasses.

“The bigger they are, the harder they fall.”

It notices us as we’re marching towards it, swords, daggers, guns in our hands, and I swear, it smirks at us like it knows something we don’t. There’s stone-cold death in its eyes, but they’re shining ever so brightly, and I can’t help but think, _“How stunning!”._ Its wings spread out in all directions, a compass of blues, and it takes off into the sky before propelling itself past us, a missile wreckage blocking our only way back out. It lets out a blood-curdling screech that could make a grown-ass man shit his pants faster than I could kill you, faster than I could make you come, but not me. My body vibrates from the deepest caverns of my heart, the sound of a beating drum and a steady hum, and now comes the adrenaline like an explosive rush of drugs clogging up my system. _Too bad. This fight's already over._

“I’ll back you up, Noct.” Always the loyal dog.

“I’m counting on it.”

And _I’m_ rolling my eyes because “Get a fucking room”.

It comes charging at the Prince, lightning crackling all around it. This thing is hell-bent on painting the floor with our guts and intestines, as if that could make this place look any better. I can see it rolling in the carnage like a gleeful puppy, wagging its tail, licking our entrails off its muzzle like it’s breakfast. After all, that’s what I would do. There’s a flash of realization, and I’ve finally got it.

 _How ironic_.

I grin to myself because I see the Commodore of the Niflheim Empire, the great Aranea Highwind, reflected in the eyes of this lowly beast, this primitive, ravenous animal. It soars towards the ceiling before falling back down, crushing the stone tiles and making the very ground beneath its feet shake and shudder. It fluffs up its feathers, elongating its wings as far out as they’ll go, making itself look so much bigger than it really is. And then, with deliberate steps, it begins to stalk towards us, watching, waiting for the right time to strike.

“The sky’s only big enough for one of us.” I hold my spear before me, pointing at the feathered fuck. “Now, prove yourself!”

It perks up, and turns my way, ever-so-slowly. With a loud screech, it rushes towards me, and I, too, am on my way to this homicidal rendezvous. I _may_ have been trying a little too hard to show off. Keyword: _may._

Bullets whistle and whizz past my head, and I can see Noctis shooting around the room like Prompto’s pulling the trigger and sending him right to the big, bad beast. You’re holding your own end, daggers and spear at the ready, waiting for a chance to impale the daemon.

“No slacking on my watch.” I’m back-to-back with the Prince, laughing because he looks so damn out of his league.

“Uh huh.”

Minutes later, we put an end to its miserable life once I had it pinned to the ground, its wings full of holes. No longer able to fly, it didn’t take long for its end to come. It kept on staring at me, and I did the same. That’s how I know death took it to a better place, or whatever the fuck we’re telling ourselves now to sleep better at night. I remember feeling remorse as I watched the light in its eyes flicker once before burning out for the rest of eternity.

“There’s no place in the sky for those who can’t fly.”

“Do you feel sorry for it?” I didn’t want to answer your question.

Instead, I clicked my tongue, driving my spear through its head one more time (because I'm pissed and wasn't satisfied), hoping there was still some life for me to plunder from its body.

“I got no time to feel sorry.”

“Hey, guys!” But Prompto’s waving us over before we’ve got time for another show and tell. “Check out over here.”

I watched Noctis bend over, without much finesse, and pick up the Mythril ore, while Prompto sighed in relief at still being alive.

“That concludes our business here.”

You were right. This should’ve been it.

“Say, Commodore.” I’m surprised to hear Shortcake call for me.

“Aranea.”

“You said the empire used daemons to make ‘weapons’?”

“Listen _—_ You’ve seen magitek troopers, right?” I didn’t want to be the one to tell him.

“MTs.” Noctis chimes in.

“They’re born from daemons, in a lab.” Prompto echoes my words, deep thought on his face. “Darkness is coming. If I were you, I’d watch my princely ass. Uh _—_ ’kingly’ ass.” But I _wasn’t_ him.

“Will do.”

With the Mythril secure, and the dungeon cleared out, we headed back to the top. Silence hung over us like a guillotine, and I hoped it would chop your head off. We were tired, and we didn’t know what else to say.

❖

Ah, fresh air!” Blondie exclaimed, sucking in a breath so deep I was surprised he didn’t choke. _Just what else could he suck like that?_  

“Congrats. That concludes your ‘training’. You’ve still got a hard path ahead, but don’t let anyone tell you how to walk it.” This was all I could do for you, but it was better than nothing.

“You may have been hired under false pretense, but your assistance was invaluable all the same.” And you just couldn’t keep that damn mouth shut, _could you?_ But I pretended it didn't affect me, and with the usual grin back on my face, I scoffed at you.

“Tell me something I don’t know. You can spare the pleasantries.” Smiling, you watched me with those bright eyes, and I could feel the warmth of your body coming out of your mouth. Regret tugged at my stomach, and I wanted to yell at it to stop.

“Take care walking your path, Aranea.” But I didn’t expect _that_.

“Oh, right. Thanks _—_ I will. And I’ll ‘train’ you some more if our paths cross again.” I promise that was aimed only at you. “Oh, and before I forget _—_ His Excellency instructed me to give you boys a ride back. If you need a lift, feel free to hop on.”

I wanted you to take me up on the offer, but I wasn’t sure you would, and each moment I spent waiting for you to emerge from the ruins felt agonizing. At long last, you came.

Of course, as soon as we embarked on the ship, I tried my damned hardest to stay as far away from you as possible. I still didn’t know what to say. So, I excused myself and headed over to my office. The paperwork Ardyn had piled on me seemed rather attractive now, but that wasn’t enough to keep you away.

A soft knock on the door, and _—_

“Come in.”

“My apologies.” _Oh, God. Not you._

“Everything alright?” I cocked a brow inquisitively, but then I thought of a joke and started laughing. “Sorry, we’re not exactly equipped to handle _royalty._ ”

“Oh, his Highness is quite pleased with the cleanliness of your keep and the quality of the services provided.” You’re laughing and I’m lost all over again. “As a matter of fact, I believe there is something _you_ might be able to help me with.”

“Oh? What makes you think so?” There’s something about this that feels so utterly dangerous, but you’ve got me, and I’m just so curious.

“My instinct is at fault. However,” and you’re pausing in thought, “it may be best to wait until next time we meet.”

“Pity we won’t be seeing each other again, then.”

“Oh, I doubt that will be much of a problem.” _There it is._ The edge of your tongue opens me up ruthlessly. It sharpens itself on my lower vertebrae, and my body shakes with anticipation.

 _Ah_ _—I’m gonna snap._

You’re leaning in, propping yourself at just the right distance with one arm, keeping me trapped between your body and the wall. Your face is so close, and I can feel your breath grazing my skin like the blade of your daggers. And I want you to pierce me, I want you to slice into me, want you to draw blood and apologize for getting carried away, for hurting me, but this is just what I want. My breath hitches, and I’m waiting for you to carve a hole into me so the air can pass through.

“After all, you won’t be able to keep away for long.”

 _How merciful of you._ Your tongue makes a clean cut, leaving everything below my waist numb and tingling with ecstasy. _Guess I snapped._

“Is that a challenge or an invitation?”

“ _T_ _hat_ was an invitation.” But now you’re even closer, face nestled in the crook of my neck. I can hear you breathing the same air as me, and suddenly, the oxygen drops and I feel my throat tighten dryly. Your lips hover higher, _dangerously close_ , then suddenly stop once you reach my jaw. A kiss, two kisses, three, and counting _—”This_ is a challenge.”

_Of course._

I laugh to myself, arms wrapping around your neck, and I’m pulling myself onto you as if you were the only one strong enough to hold me up, but I’m also pulling _you_ down to me, curious to see if the heat won’t get to you before it gets to me.

“Careful, Specs. You’re walking into a minefield.”

“I trust you, _Aranea.”_ My name sounds far too good on your lips, and you know it all too well.

“But it’s me. _I’m_ the mine.” And you’ve detonated me.

My hands slide down onto your chest, and in mere seconds, I’ve got you pushed back, ass pressed right onto the wall across from me. I grab hold of your collar, and I’m pulling your face back up to mine because I want you to _really_ see me.

 _How submissive_.

There wasn’t a single shred of resistance, not even a bit of doubt in those blue irises of yours. Before I know it, I’m laughing. No matter how hard I searched, I couldn’t find myself reflected in your eyes.

“What exactly are you looking for here?”

“Release.”

“And what makes you think I’ll give it to you?”

“I can offer you what you desire.” There was something in your smile, something that made every bone in my body rattle, made me want to kill you without waiting another second. Sometimes, I dream that I _did_ kill you, right then and there. But I didn’t. Instead, I urged you to go on, an eyebrow raised while I watched you closer than ever before.

You spoke quietly, a single word, and then, you pressed your lips to mine, kissing me ever-so-gently. And as the ship began to descend, the lights of Lestallum waited beneath us, but we were far too lost within each other to care.

  
It was “ _L_ _ove"._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Thank you for bearing with me, as I know this chapter took a bit to write ;; BUT it's a bit longer, and I think the ending makes it all worth it. From now on, expect more witty exchanges, sexcapades, and the occasional angst. Next time, on Yu Yu Hakusho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (oh! Also, I added some notes at the beginning of each chapter for some extra context)


End file.
